Susan's Chocie
by Forest Gnome
Summary: First story. I have not read the book just saw the movies. What if Susan and her sibling did not go back to England and choose to live their lives in Narnia with Caspian. How would Susan and Caspian get closer.
1. Chapter 1:Staying in Narnia

**First Story  
**

**own nothing all C.S. Lewis  
**

**Chapter 1: Staying in Narian**

Susan looked at the portal that was going to bring her home to England but has she walk to it then turned to look at Caspian, she know that her heart was home already. So she stopped looked at the great lion and said "I am sorry" and ran to Caspian. "I cannot go back when my heart is here, I tried it once and I failed. I cannot live in that world Aslan." The great lion looked at her then her siblings, "How do you all feel about this my children?" he asked. Peter looked at Edmund and Lucy, they could see in his eyes what he was thinking and they nodded they heads, "We agree with Susan, our hearts belong here together. We would like to stay too." Peter said. The great lion nodded his head and announced to the people, "The King and Queens of old have decided to stay in Narnia, and live out their lives." Upon hearing that Susan ran to Aslan and gave him a large embrace and whispered "Thank you" then ran back into Caspian's arms.

Caspian was happy that the Pevensie where remaining in Narnia with him, he would be joyful to have the help in rebuilding Narnia for all the citizens Telmarines and Narnians alike. He held Susan in his arms, and hugged her firmly to him not ever want to let her go again, he kiss the top of her head as well to let Susan know that he was happy of the choice she made to stay with him in Narnia, then looked that Peter, Edmund and Lucy with a smile, and said "I am happy that you all will be stay and to that a see a need for a grand ball in three night to celebrate the staying of the Kings and Queens of old ." With that there was cheer from the crowd. All the Telamrines that did not want to stay in Narnia walk through the portal.

As the crowd when on their way to prepare for the celebration, the Pevensie and Caspian walk to Aslan. "Aslan thank you for letting Susan and her siblings stay in Narnia." Said Caspian, he was still hold on to Susan by the waist. Aslan looked at them "Because of this decision that you have all made in your world you will be dead, the train that you where on got in an accident however your lives where the only tragedy that occurred." The Pevensie took all this in and a nodded they know that there would have been a consequence to them staying in Narnia. "I must go now children, but I will be watching you." Spock Aslan, and with that he turned and walked away in to the northern sun.

Susan ran to siblings and hugged then "thank you for supporting me and my decision." Susan said to her siblings. Caspian walk to the Pevensie family, clutch Susan right hand into his wanting to hold her as much as he could. Caspian did not want to be apart from her more than necessary. He held out his right hand to Peter, Peter took it, "Thank you. I would like all your opinions and help in running this Narian." Caspian said to them. Susan smiled up at him "we are pleased to help you any way we can, but this is now your Narnia. You need to run it the way you feel is correct for all your people Narnias and Telmatines alike." "Can we now go explore the castle?" Lucy proposes, they all laughed at that "Yes Lucy go look around and pick a room you want." Caspian smiled at her. Lucy takes Trumpkin hand and pulled him to fallow her into the castle. "We should go too, you all need rooms till we rebuild Cair Paravel" Caspian informant them. Peter, Edmund and Susan looked at him. "You are planning in rebuilding Cair Paravel?" questioned Susan. Caspian turn to gaze in her eyes "yes I want to rebuild it. It was your home here." They all walk to the castle has the sun was set be hide they, tomorrow they we have to dial with finding new consul members, to help as well.

**Review are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2:Susan and Caspian

**Caspian & Peter-20  
**

**Susan-18  
**

**Edmund-16  
**

**Lucy-14  
**

**Chapter 2: Susan and Caspian**

That night Caspian showed the Pevensie to their room, He was pleased when Susan choose the room next his, however Peter was not to happy so he choose a room just across from Susan's, Edmund choose a room two doors down from the other, he was delighted that Susan had a smile on her face, a really smile not a force one. Lucy room was just across from Edmund's; she did not want to be too far from her siblings. They all said good night and went in their rooms. Caspian gave Susan a gentle kiss on the lip, "good night my gentle queen" he then opened the door to her room, and walked to his room.

That night Susan was in her room, tossing and turning in her bed. I was not that the bed was uncomfortable it was that Caspian was in her head. Susan had enough; she got out of bed put a night coat on and walked out of her room. Making sure no one notice her, she walked to Caspian's room. Susan knocked on his door, she hear him walking to the door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, once she opened then, she notice that he was not wearing any shirt. "Susan what is it?" Caspian asked bring Susan out of her trans. She looked up at him "I cannot see." She responded. Then she did something that got Caspian off guard, she pushed him in his room and closed the door behind her. Her hands started to have a mind of their own and went to his firm chest and her lips to his. Caspian let his hands go to her neck and kiss her on the lips, he felt her push him to his bed. Caspian felt the edge of the bed on the back of his knees, he knew that he should stop this but he could not he loved the feel of her hands on his chest. Susan push him on his bed and landed gently on him, kissing Caspian from the neck down his shoulder lower her body on his and her lips moving with her hand to his trousers, she went for the tie string to loosen them, when he felt her hands there Caspian stop her with his hands. "Susan we have to stop we cannot go that far. I will not destroy your reputation like that. You are a queen and I will treat you like one. Please we need to get to know each other better. But know this I do see you has my wife one day, let us just be content with the peace, get to rebuilding Cair Paravel and taking us slow." Susan looked a little sad but understood that they needed to know each other better. So she got up and walked to the door. Caspian walked with her, kissed her lips gently but with some need in the action to let Susan know that he did want her like she wanted him. "I love you my gentle queen and I will show you that when the time is right" Caspian whispered to her and kissed her lips again.

Once Susan was in her room she took off her night robe and went to lay under the covers. She looked up at the ceiling and sow Caspian smiling face in her mind's eye, which made her grin she was happy to know that her feeling were returned. She knew that the rest of her life would be a lot better. She would focus on being a good queen for Narnia and getting to know the wonderful king Caspian. Has she fell asleep with Caspian on the brain.

Caspian was still reeling from what had just happen; he did not see this side of Susan coming. He when and lay on his bed looking at the door on last time, hoping that Susan would come back but knew she would not. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the plans to make Susan life in Narnia the best that he could and when it would be a long enough time to wait to propose to Susan. He had to find the right ring and asked Peter for his blessing. With his eyes closing ready to sleep Caspian now he had a lot to do.

**Reviews are always welcome**


	3. Chapter 3:Three days to the grand ball

**Authors Note: **Dear Readers you will notes that the Susan in my story will be acting uncharacteristic from the movies and books. I am making her freer, less guarded and not always the voice of reason. I hope your all okay with that.

**Caspian -21**

**Peter-20**

**Susan-18**

**Edmund-16**

**Lucy-14**

**Chapter 3: Three days to the grand ball**

It was two day till the great ball. When Susan woke up from her nice dream with the sun on her face and a smile, she had made a plan to get to know Caspian's attention and to get him to fall more in love with her. Get out of bed and looking in her clothes, she notices there were some dresses for her. "Where did these dresses come from?" Susan whispered to herself. She flipped off her night gown and went for a simple blue dress. The blue dress she choose was a dark ocean blue with sky blue on the sleeve ends and at the neck line. It was made of a light cotton material; it was perfect for the warmness of Narnia. Susan opened her door and went to Lucy room; she knocked on Lucy's room and waited for her to answer. Lucy open her door a little and looked to see who it was, when Lucy sow it was Susan she pulled her in the room. "Susan look what I found in my closet!" she squealed. Susan smiled to see that Lucy also had dresses pleased in her room. Susan walked to the closet and pull out a nice simple orange cotton dress that would be good to walk and travel in. Susan helped Lucy get dress so they could go down for breakfast. They walk out of Lucy and found a servant "excuse me can you show us to the dining hall?" Susan asked the servant.

The servant walk then to the dining hall, Susan opened the door. Peter, Edmund and Caspian turn their heads when they hear the doors open. Caspian stood up and walk to the lady; he took Susan's hand in his and kissed it. "How did you sleep ladies?"Questioned Caspian, Susan look at him in his eyes "I slept well my king" Susan answered. Lucy looked at them, then walk to the table and sat two seats from Caspian so that Susan can take the seat next to Caspian. The seating chart was Caspian at the head of the table, Peter to the left of him, Susan to the right, Edmund next to Peter and Lucy next to Susan. When Susan sat down next to Caspian, she felt a hand on her left leg. She looked down at it without anyone notes her and saw that it was Caspian's right hand making little circles on it. Susan then looked up into Caspian's eye letting him know that what he was doing was affecting her in a good way.

They all started to eat breakfast; Peter looked at Caspian "what is on the agenda for today?" Peter asked. Caspian turn his head to Peter and answered "well we need to replace the council members that left and make the plans for rebuilding Cair Paravel. I also believe that you all must go for a fitting that the tailor. I am sure you saw the garments in you closets. Aslan was able to get them for you but you all need more." All the Pevensie nodded the head, once they finished their breakfast they walk to the council hall. They entered the hall and Caspian lead them to the set on his right, he would be sitting on the front sit, where his father sat. When he looked around he notes that twelve seat were empty. He looked that the Pevensie "I guess we have some seats to fill. I am hope to travel to the east to the Lone Islands, when my uncle took power the banished some lords that where fateful to my father. I want to see if they would rejoin us. " He said to the Pevensie. "We can also ask King Nain of Archenland they are our allies."Asked Edmund. "That is a good idea. At the end of the day we can meet in my study and see which allies we can ask. Now that this is done we mint as well go to the tailor for more clothes and outfits for the ball. How those that sound?" Caspian said

They got up and walked out of the council hall. Once they got on the streets of the village the citizens would bow to the kings and queens. They got to the tailor has they opened the door they hear a little bell, the tailor turned to the sound "hello kings and queens how may I help you?" asked the tailor. "We need for clothes for that grand ball that we are hosting at the castle" Caspian informed the tailor. The tailor called his assistant took the measurement of the kings what that was done he told the king to leave so that the dresses of the queens would be a surprise. Caspian nodded his and told them that one of the guards would lead them back to the castle when they are done. And with that the kings walk out. The queens got their measurements and the tailor had a dress that was all readymade in Susan's size and Lucy's. when the tailor showed the queens their dresses, Susan and Lucy face light up they loved them and would be the envy of the ball, with that the queens took the dresses back with them to the castle making sure that Caspian, Peter and Edmund were no were inside, they put their dressed in the back of their closet. Susan when to the guard that took them home and asked "by any chance do you know where I can find king Caspian?" "Yes Queen Susan he is in the royal gardens I can take you there if you would like?" He answer, Susan nodded her head yes and fallowed him to the royal garden. She saw Caspian sleeping under a tree, Susan walk as quiet as she could making sure not to wake him. She quietly saddled his lap. Caspian was a little startled but when he saw it was Susan he laid his head back on the ground. Once Susan noticed the Caspian was about to fall asleep again she let her hands wonder under Caspian's shirt. She heard a moan come out of Caspian's mouth, with that it encourage her to show more love. So she lowered her upper body to lay flat on him and began to lay gentle kisses on his neck move up to his ear and then his mouth. Once Caspian felt her lips on his he put his arms around her, move them up and down her back. He was felling his own want get the best of him, he felt Susan's hand go under his shirt, and he had to stop this before it went too far. He took Susan hands in his and opened his eyes "Susan love we need to stop this is getting out of hand." Susan slowly opened her eyes and lifted her upper body up but still straddling him. "Why my dear Caspian are worried you cannot control yourself around?" Even just looking at mad Caspian get a hard on and with her like this it was not helping. Susan felt his lower haft responding to what she was doing so she choose to test his limit. Susan move just a little to create more friction with get a rise out of Caspian and when she did she hear a low deep moan come out of his mouth. "Susan please stop moving." He asked with his eyes close. Susan lowed her mouth close to his ear "Caspian please my king tell me what am I doing to you." When he hear that his eyes open and turned them around so Susan was on the grass, and he lowered his lower haft more on her. "Susan my queen you make me so hard that I always need more time to cool fall and a cold bath never helps. I need to breath slow just to try and be able to walk. You my dear Susan make me what to soot all reason out the window and just hind you in my room and never leave it. You make me want to take you every time I see you and I dream of what I would do to you when we are married." Susan was surprised that Caspian said all that. Once Caspian was done talk he rolled off her and lay on his back breathing in and out to relax himself. I think we should go back in and see what is for supper before someone comes looking for us." He got up and helped Susan up to gave her a light kiss on the lips. And walked in to that castle, tonight their dreams would be of all the thing that they would do to each other once they were married.

**Authors Note**: Sorry for taking so long working long days I hope you like the Chapter. If anyone has any ideas what they would like to see Susan in for the grand ball send me a link.


	4. Chapter 4:The day before the grand ball

**Chapter 4: The day before the grand ball**

_Susan woke to the sound of a door opening, when she opened her eyes Caspian was the one that open the bedroom door. He turned to see if he woke Susan when he saw her eyes open he knew he did. "Sorry for waking you up my dear, I tried to be quiet. Go back to sleep." He told Susan but she just sat up in the bed. "Why are you back to late love?" she question him. He moved to sit next to her "the meeting went long then we thought but all is solved now. How is the little one?" his hand moved to her stomach._

Susan woke up from her dream when there was knock on her door. She got her breath then answered, "Yes who is it?" "It is Lucy, it is time for breakfast!" Susan got out of bed and walk to the door opened it just a little and answered her sister, "I will meet you down there ok Lucy." Lucy nodded her head yes, turn away from the door and walk to the dining hall. Susan close her door took a long inhale and walk to her closet to get dress. Before walking out of the room she closed her eye and though of her dream, she hoped that one day it would come true. Today Susan chose a cotton chocolate brown dress that had two inch red color around the neck and under the slips on the sides. She walk to the dining hall and pushed the door open, sitting at the table was all the family. Susan looked at them and spoke "Sorry I slept in." Caspian got up off his chair and walk to her, took her hand in his and lead her to the table. He pulled out the chair to his right, "it is okay we have not been here long." Susan sat down and breakfast was served to them.

After breakfast Caspian excused himself from the table and went to his study. Informing the Pevensie that he had a ship to design, so after they all eat Peter and Edmund choose to go to the training field and Lucy when to find the fawns. So there was Susan all alone at the table. Thinking about the dream, she chose to go to the gardens. Susan walk in the gardens for a long time looking at on the flowers. Then she got an idea, Caspian could use a break too. So she walked back to the castle and to the Caspian's study, once in front of the door she lightly knocked on the door. She heard Caspian say come in, so she opened the door and looked in the study. Caspian looked up from the designs he was looking at and saw that it was Susan. He got up and walk to her, "Susan what can I do for you?" he asked. She took his hand in her and walk back to the chair, "I can to see if you would like a little break, you have been in here for most of the day." She sat him down on the chair and straddled him. Caspian did not see that coming. Susan placed her hand on his shoulders, move them down his chest and up over his shoulder again. She moves her hips trying to get closer to him, knowing very well what that would do to him. "Susan what are you doing?" Caspian whispered he was having trouble getting words out with what Susan was doing. She slowly move her hand under his shirt and remove it, Caspian unconsciously lifted his arm to help her. He was so lost in his head and feeling that his body had a mind of its own. Susan smiled at what was happing he was paddy in her hands so she took a change and lower her right hand to his man hood to see what he would do. She slowly moved her hand over it getting a movement from him, Caspian's hand was so into feeling what was going on the his brain did not resister where her hand was, his body on the other hand reacted to her hand by his hips move up to her touch. Susan move to untie his belt but Caspian got his brain back at that movement. "Susan stop, we need to stop this it went too far."

Susan moved her hand to his bare chest. She lowers her lips to his ear and whisper "I had a dream about you last night. I was asleep in a big nice bed and then I hear a door open I opened my eye and sow you walking in you just got back from a meeting and it was late. We talked some then you placed your hand on my stomach and asked how the little one was doing." Caspian took a breath at hearing that, but before he could answer her there was a knock on the door. Caspian looked at Susan then the door, grab his shirt and put it back on. Lightly lifted Susan off him, and answered the door. On the other there was standing Peter "you asked to see me." "Yes Peter please come in." with that Caspian open the door more so Peter can walk into the study.

Peter saw Susan, she looked at Caspian then Peter "I will be going now see you both at supper." And walk out of the room. "Please sit I need to ask you something" Caspian lead Peter to a chair. Peter looked at Caspian "what is it Casp?" Caspian inhaled and blow out air "I would like your blessing in asking Susan to become my wife."

**Authors Note: Still looking for dress for Susan Grand ball dress till a have a dress there will be no new chapter. I really need help cannot find anything ball worthy. **


	5. Chapter 5: Day of the Grand Ball

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long but the good parts are coming up. **

**Chapter 5: Day of the Grand Ball**

It was the day of the grand ball and Caspian was in his study looking at the ring that he got for Susan, he know he had to find time before the ball to ask Susan to marry him, he thought back on the conversation he had with peter and knew it had to be today any other day would not do but he had to make it perfect or Peter would kill him.

_THE DAY BEFORE_

"_Please sit I need to ask you something" Caspian lead Peter to a chair. Peter looked at Caspian "what is it Casp?" Caspian inhaled and blow out air "I would like your blessing in asking Susan to become my wife." Peter looked at him then got up out of his seat "I was waiting for this, you may have my blessing but if you hurt her in any way I will kill you." Peter started to walk to the door stop and turn to Caspian "oh and it has to be soon I do not want princes throwing them self at her at the ball" with that said Peter walked out of the room._

Back to present day

So there was Caspian think in his study when would be a good time and place to ask Susan to marry him. It was going to be a long day that was for sure. There was a knock on the study door Caspian hid the ring "Come in" he answer. When the door opened he saw a guard. "My king, Queen Susan would like to see you in the royal gardens if you have the time". Caspian got up from his seat and when to meet Susan in the gardens.

In the Royal Gardens Susan was sitting on a stone bench waiting to see if Caspian would come, she know he had things to do but a nice day like this should not be wasted being inside. Susan hear noise coming from be hide her when she looked she saw Caspian's eyes gazing at her, Susan got up and walk to him. "I see you got my message." Susan spoke to him. Caspian could not take his eyes off her, the way the sun was shining on her it looked like she had a heavenly light around her. Caspian could not take it anymore, he step quickly to her and gave he a full out passionate kiss, almost lifting her off the ground. Once the kiss was over and Susan feet where completely on the ground, she opened her eyes to see Caspian focused on her. "What was that Caspian?" Susan questioned. "That was me showing you how I feel my gentle queen" Caspian explained. Caspian walked Susan to a tree and sat down on the grass with Susan between his legs with her back to him, he knew he had to do it now so he took the ring box in is hand and move it in front of Susan. Susan took the box in her hands and opened it, when she saw it was a ring she turned her body to face Caspian, "Caspian what is this?" she asked. He looked at her "this is me asking for you to be my queen and my wife. I cannot wait any longer I love you too much to wait any longer, please say you will be my wife and queen." Susan jumped in his arms with a smile and tears in her eyes, "Yes Caspian I will be your wife and queen!" Caspian held her close to him till he saw a guard walk up to them. Caspian let go of Susan just a little and looked at the guard, "yes what it is?" the guard looked at the floor "Sorry my king and queen but it is time to get ready for the grand ball." Susan and Caspian got up and walk to the castle, once they got to the doors they kissed then walk to their rooms to get ready, tonight was going to a good night.

When Susan got to her room she found the dress she was going to wear hanging on a wardrobe, she looked at the dress again and knew that Caspian was going to lose it and be happy the he asked her to marry him. She walked to the door to call for a maid to help her get in the dress. Once in the dress Susan walked out of her room and walked to Lucy's. Susan knock on the door and waited for Lucy to answer, with Lucy dressed they walk to the ball room.

In the ball room Caspian, Peter and Edmund where welcoming their guest, when they hear the announcer announce that Queen Susan and Queen Lucy have arrived. All the guests and the Kings looked at the doors and there was Susan in the most stunning dress, she was wearing blood red a-line chiffon dress that was long, it had a sweet heart style neck line with off the shoulder straps. There was also a slip up to two inches above her left knee, and ruching on her torso. It was a dress that no one as seen before, as Susan walked down the steps she could feel all the eyes on her. She looked at Lucy but found out that she already walked away so there she was Susan the gentle queen on her own walking down the steps. Caspian walked up to Susan and held out his hand for her, she took it and the band started to play. Caspian lend close to Susan ear "You look breath taking." Susan smiled and danced closer to him. Caspian had to make the announcement soon, he looked at the band, noticing that they were all most done their song he took Susan's hand and walk with her to the front of the hall. "Attention all guest I would like to thank you all for coming and I would like to announce that this morning I asked queen Susan to be my wife and she said yes. So in two month time we will be having the wedding and you are all invited." Caspian spoke, there was cheering and with that said the band began to play again.

The ball was coming to an end with all the guests gone Caspian walked Susan to her room. "The ball was lovely Caspian but did you must make that announcement?" Susan asked. Caspian wrap his arms around her waist "Yes I wanted all the princes to know that you were mine and that they were not to try and win your hand." He whispered in her ear, his hands at that point moved to the slip of her dress and it was on the back of her thigh. Caspian kissed her cheek then her nose finally gave a lustful kiss on her lips making sure that Susan got the message that he wanted her. The kiss became heated and Caspian pulled away slowly, looked at Susan in the eyes and then gave on last kiss and turned to walk to his room. Once Susan got in her room she felt the warmth of her cheeks, stood by the door to get her balance then when to change for bed. She was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight. When Caspian got to his room all he could think of was the kiss he gave Susan and the hardness in his pants he knew he would have to take care of it before going to bed. So Caspian took his clothes of and lay on his bed closing his eyes he thought of Susan how her hand would feel on his penis moving up and down slow at first and moving faster. He could see her eyes looking back at him in his mind, he thought of how she was in the garden and that did it for him, he let go with a soft moan. He cleaned himself up and went to bed, he was going to have a tough day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Love in the Study

**Chapter 6: Love in the Study**

_Caspian was sit at his desk in his study looking at the plans for the dawn treader when he heard a knock on the door, "come in" he yelled. Caspian looked up when her hear the door open, there was Susan with something in her hands, she walked in and used her hips to close the door. Susan walked up to Caspian with a tray of food in her hands, she placed it gently on his desk. "Caspian you have been in here all day when will you help me plan the wedding? I cannot do all this by myself. We only have a month and a half, the ship can wait." Susan spook. Caspian opened his arms inviting Susan to sit on his legs, and that is what Susan did but she sat with one leg on each side staling him. She then leaned in and kissed Caspian on the neck lightly, her hand where moving to the hem of his shirt and pulling it out from his pants, she then moved her hands up under his shirt. Caspian was so lost in the kissing on his neck that when he notice his shirt was pulled out of his slacks it was too late Susan had him under her spell. Susan was slowly pulling his shirt over his head and drooped it on the floor "Caspian my love," Susan whisper in his ear, "Yes my queen" he answered. " I want you now" Susan told him, with that said Caspian lifted Susan from his lap and placed her on his desk pushing her dress up and let his hand move up her legs then to her thigh then to her womanhood pull at her undergarments, he looked at Susan " are you sure about this? If not we need to stop now." Caspian questioned her. Susan took Caspian's head in her hands and gave him a passionate kiss, he got his answer. So he pulled the undergarments all the way off her and placed his head under the her dress giving her light kisses on her inner thigh then moving to her womanhood he would make this unforgettable for her. He lick her folds and hear her moan, he liked that so he lick her more to get her nice and wet, when he believe she was ready hi took two fingers and slid then in her when he did that a nice moan came out of Susan that encouraged him to go faster. Caspian moved his fingers in and out slow at frits not to hurt her but with each moan he moved faster and faster till he felt her inner wall get tight around his fingers. "Let go Susan my lover." Caspian whisper to her and that is what she did Susan yelled a quiet yelled and that satisfied Caspian. Once Susan was done Caspian placed his head again under her dress and lick her up clean, that made Susan even wetter, Caspian moved from under Susan's dress and undid his slacks, letting them drop to the floor he step out of them and placed himself at her enters. Caspian slides in gently when he heard a knock at the door._

"Caspian are you in there?" a voice yells waking Caspian from his dream. "Caspian are you there?" Caspian hears Susan shout from the other side of the door. He gets up and looks to make sure that his hardness can be seen then walks to the door and opens it. There is Susan with a tray of food from him. Caspian opens the door more so Susan can come in. Susan walk to the desk, placed the tray on the desk and sat in a chair in front of the desk, "Caspian do you really want to marry me?" Susan asked looking down at her hands; Caspian kneeled down in front of her, "yes Susan I do want to marry, why do you ask?" Still looking at her hands she answered "will I have not seen you much sinus you asked and I am planning the wedding all by myself. I feel like you do not want to be around me anymore. The wedding is in a month and a half Caspian and I feel all alone." Some tears started to fall; Caspian took his thumb and wiped the tears. "Oh Susan I am so sorry you feel that way, but you are right I should be helping you plan this wedding but I just want to make sure you getting the way you want. This day is about you, I am sorry again I will help more tell me what you want me to do." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. Susan pull Caspian hand to her to give him at passionate kiss, when they pulled apart Caspian saw Susan smiling, she got up and walk to the tray of food "now that that is solved maybe you could have some lunch." Caspian got off his knees, walk to his chair and sat down, once he was seated Susan sat side ways on his lap and became moving the tray to him. "Susan what are you doing?" Caspian asked her. "Well sinus you cannot feed yourself I will feed you, is that okay with you?" And Susan began feeding him; Caspian was thinking that the wedding was not soon enough, it was going to be a long month and a half.


	7. Chapter 7: One month till wedding day

**Author Note: Happy Easter! Here is a new chapter. Thank you to FromWondeland for editing my new chapters. All looking for a wedding dress for Susan.**

**Chapter 7: One month till wedding day**

Susan was in the dining hall with Lucy making plans for the wedding, Susan was showing Lucy ideas for the wedding dress when Caspian walked in. "Susan, can I help you with anything before I go to the meeting?"

Upon hearing his voice Susan hid her dress sketches so that Caspian would not see them. Susan got up of her seat and walked to him "No, not today Caspian. Today is just deciding on a wedding dress and I do not want you to know what it looks like." Susan gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to push him out of the dining hall. Once reaching the doors Susan closed the doors and yelled through them "I will see you later in your study and we can talk about colors." At that Caspian walked to the meeting hall. It was going to be a weird day.

When Caspian got to the meeting hall and opened the door he saw Peter, Edmund, his professor and Trumpkin. Caspian sat on his seat "I called this meeting to talk about the rebuild of Cair Paravel. We will need to gather people to help with the rebuild and someone to oversee it. Who would like to do that?".

Peter stood up. "I would like to oversee it. I do not plan to come with you when you venture to the Lone Islands. I'm good staying on dry land, I have had all the sea adventures I can take.". Then he sat back down, Caspian dismissed everyone know that he had to go to the study to check the designs for the ship. Now knowing who was coming and who was staying he went to see the designs for Cair Paravel hoping that it was close if not the exact copy of the original.

Walking in the hall Caspian spotted Susan, he ran up to her, stepped in front of her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, she was shocked at first but then let take him over. Once Caspian pulled away a little, Susan opened her eyes. "Caspian, what is wrong? Not that I don't mind the kiss."

He just haled on to her "Not a thing. Just that I needed to do that, letting you know you are always on my mind my love, when you have free time please come and find me in my study." He lightly kissed her lips again and went to his study.

Susan walked to her room still with the feel of Caspian's lip on hers. Once in her room she saw that hanging on her wardrobe there was a white dress, there was a note with it

To the gentle queen, I know that you where looking into dress for your wedding

I saw this design and thought of you,

I hope that you like it and it is what you see yourself in on your wedding day.

Celso, the royal tailor.

Susan looked at the dress and it was just want she wanted, she could not wait to tell Caspian that her dress was found. She put the dress away and went to look at her wedding plans to make sure all was going well.

Caspian was in his study looking at the plans for the ship, making some adjustment like a room for him and Susan and rooms for Edmund and Lucy. Their rooms would smaller but still worthy of royalty. He heard a knock on the door, he looked up and yelled "Come in."

Susan opened the door holding a small tray of food, "You forgot supper again, and I had so much to tell you." She placed the tray on the desk and sat on Caspian's knees. He hugged her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Tell me my queen, what is this news?". Susan told him of the all the plan for the wedding and how when she want to her room the perfect dress was there not telling him too much of the dress. When that was done she choose to kiss him and that lead to Caspian lifting her on the desk and placing himself between her legs. The kiss was getting heated with Susan's hand moving up under his shirt and his hand moving to her hips pulling her close to him. He slid his tongue across her lip and she parted hers without a second thought. He pushed her lightly on her back and hovered over her a little, Susan was pulling Caspian closer to her to the point where he was almost right on top of her. He was so close to her that she was able to feel his want for her and that just engorged her more; Susan wrapped her ankles around Caspian's tights to pull his lower half closer to hers. At that point Caspian pulled away a little to catch his breath but let their forehands touch.

"Susan my love, we need to stop doing this."

Susan looked at him "Why? We are not doing anything wrong are we?" she said with loving eyes.

Caspian moved away from her and placed her back on her feet "Thank you for supper, but please do not tempt me, my love." Susan smiled and walked out the door, knowing that she got him all hot and bothered. She was happy with herself knowing that she would always have that effect on him. Susan walked to her room got ready for bed and thought of what awaited her tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Two weeks till the wedding

**Chapter 8: Two weeks till the wedding**

_Susan walked in a dimly lighted room, "Do you like the room, my queen?" a voice said behind her. She felt two strong hands on her shoulders; Susan turned around and looked into Caspian's eyes. _

"_Yes, my king, the room is just lovely," she said and gave him a loving and passionate kiss. Caspian's hand moved to the back of Susan's wedding dress and removed the buttons one by one, as Susan was untucking his shirt from his pants. Once all the bottoms when undone Caspian slid the dress off her shoulder and moved it down Susan's body, kissing all of her exposed skin, from her shoulders down to her chest paying attention to her breasts. He played with the right one with his hand and had the left one in his mouth then switched to the suck on the right and play with the left making sure to get her nipples hard. Once he had Susan's nipples hard he continued to lower the dress till she was nude in front of him, walking her backwards to the bed, Susan felt the edge of the bed against the back of her knees and sat on it, moving to the head of the bed, Caspian took his clothes off and crawled over to her. He kissed Susan on her lips, lightly biting her bottom lip she gave him access to her mouth. Caspian moved her legs apart with his knee, moving in closer to her, letting his hands wonder over her body. He moved his hips to hers. _

"_Are you ready for this Susan? If not, I can wait," Caspian whispered into Susan's ear. _

_Susan pulled Caspian's hip to hers with her legs. "Does that answer your question? "She said, before kissing him passionately. Slowly, he moved his hip to her, placing his tip in her and moved into her further. _

_Caspian looked in her eyes once again "If you ever want me to stop, tell me,"._

_Susan pulled him further into her with he. He was at her barrier and moved to break it; he saw a tear slide down her cheek and started to pull out but Susan held him in place with her hands. So Caspian waited till she was ready, after a minute or two Susan started to move her hips to let him know that she was ok. He started to move in her again…_

"Susan, what are you thinking about?" Lucy asked Susan looked at her.

"I was just thinking about my wedding, I cannot wait for it." Susan said.

Susan and Lucy were at the beach side where they were re-building Cair Paravel. It was coming along nicely but it would only be done when they would be home from the Lone Islands. Caspian decided that Cair Paravel would the home for all the Kings and Queens. Susan remembered the day that Caspian told the people the news. The Narnians where happy, but not so much the Telmarines. Caspian told the people that Cair Paravel was the best place for all the Kings and Queens because it would represent that old ways were always going to be part of Narnia, but the new Cair Paravel would have some of the Telmarine designs and culture in it.

Susan was brought out of her train of thought when heard footsteps coming up behind her, she got up fast and pointed her arrow at the person walking up to her, when the gentle queen saw it was her fiancé she lowered her bow. Susan would not leave the grounds without her bow and arrow any more, it was always with her just like Peter and his sword and Lucy and her dagger and healing cordial. Edmund would take any sword he could, he was not able to decide on a design for his own sword. Caspian looked Susan in the eye and reached out his hand for hers. She took it and let Caspian lead her to the construction site where everyone was all waiting.

Once at the site Susan saw all that was done was the base of the castle but she saw what it was going to look like in her mind and she could not wait to see it completed. She pulled Caspian into her arms and kissed his lips with all the happiness that she had inside of her. The crowd cheered, though when Susan pulled away with red cheeks and hid her face in Caspian's neck, he put his arms around her and whispered to her privately. "Love, there is nothing to be ashamed of. They are just happy that their queen is happy," He proceeded to kiss the top of her head. The day was ending and all had to go back home and get ready for the wedding of a lifetime Cair Paravel rebuilding would have to wait till their return from the Lone Islands. With the wedding in two weeks that had to be the focus. In Susan's mind the day dream was still there, giving her good dreams for the night two week could not come soon enough.


	9. Authers Note

Sorry I was hoping to never post one of these but I am having writhes block. I know where I want the story to go but having problems with getting it there, hoping to have a chapter up soon. SORRY


End file.
